emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7702 (22nd December 2016)
Plot Cain orders Moira to see to unconscious Pete as he checks over Jacob. Emma and Leyla soon appear and Moira calls an ambulance. Emma demands to know what happened so Cain takes the blame, stating he couldn't break in time. Joanie realises Zak didn't tell her about the job as he feared she'd be worried about him working with Lisa. The ambulance arrives but Jacob insists he's okay and wants to go home. Moira asks Cain why he took the blame for her, and insists this isn't his problem. As Pete is put on a stretcher, Leyla quizzes Cain on if it was really an accident as he had just found out Moira kissed Pete. Jacob, Leyla and Tracy return to the shop where Tracy questions Leyla if Pete didn't want her to move in as he has a thing for Moira. They are soon distracted by Jacob and rush him to hospital. Cain suggests he and Moira leave the hospital, but Moira can't leave Emma alone. Finn and Kasim arrive and Emma reveals the doctors are checking Pete doesn't have a bleed on the brain. Moira blames herself and worries Pete might say something if he wakes up. Laurel is shocked to return home to find a Christmas tree, and she Diane and Doug conclude it was Gabby. David arrives and Leyla explains Jacob has a punctured lung. Police officers turn up and ask to speak to Cain. Emma tells them it wasn't an accident, as Cain had it in for Pete. Despite Cain's protests that it wasn't like that, Emma is still adamant Cain ran over her son on purpose. Moira nearly admits what really happened but instead Cain heads off with the police to give a statement. Emma tells Moira she can't cover for Cain because she's scared off him, and Finn reminds her of when Cain attempted to run James off the road. The Doctor arrives and informs Emma that Pete has suffered a concussion although he is okay, but Moira worries what Pete will say. Laurel thanks Gabby for putting up the tree and Gabby explains it's an apology. Laurel tells her putting Ashley in a care home is what's best for Ashley, and it's not fair to keep him at home. Moira informs Leyla that Pete wants her and Jacob's condition could have been a lot worse if Pete hadn't stepped in and risked his life. When Leyla is called away after she hears Jacob has woken up, Moira tells Cain she doesn't deserve for him to protect her after hearing about her and Pete. Cain states no matter what, he can't stop caring about her. Emma sends Finn and Kasim away so she can manipulate Pete. She insists he needs to inform the police that Cain did this on purpose. Pete isn't sure that's what really happened but Emma is adamant he needs to speak up so Cain doesn't get away with it. Zak offers to get Lisa a free Christmas tree and she agrees to accompany him to Home Farm to steal one. Moira visits Pete as he's being discharged. She defends Cain and reveals she was the one driving, just as the police turn up to take Pete's statement. Jacob tells Leyla that he was on his phone as he was looking up recipes to make her a Christmas dinner. David collects Jacobs things and Tracy insists Jacob will be okay, and if he isn't home for Christmas, they can take Christmas to him. Back at the B&B, Kasim tells Finn to stop over-analysing things and they kiss. Pete informs Moira that he told the police he can't remember what happened. Moira thanks him but questions why he's being so reasonable. He tells her to get a grip, and stops Moira from changing her statement. Moira questions if Cain would really cover for her if he knew what really happened between them, but Pete insists no one can find out they slept together as he can't lose Leyla. Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham Guest cast *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai *PC Hayes - John Weaver *Doctor - Nasreen Hussain Locations *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting room, corridors, Pete's room and Jacob's room *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Kasim's room Notes *A paramedic is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes